It's Our Life
by ForeverCats
Summary: High School AU. We aren't the most popular kids in school but we aren't losers, we fit in and we do what we want it's our life. Lots of pairings mostly AkuRoku
1. Chapter 1

I don't own a thing.

Wednesday September 12th

"If you actually expect me to be finished this by Tuesday you should lay off your crack pipe for a little bit." This is usually how my conversations with my English teacher go.

"Mr. Drake! If that is how you talk to your friends I truly feel bad for the-" "Don't worry Mr. Ansem It's just you."

"Well if you keep it up you'll be having a meeting with the principal." I gave him a dirty look to signal him I was done talking.

"OOOO Roxy you're a little fire cracker." I turned to see who it was and blushed.

It was the guy I've been crushing on since like Grade 7, "Hey Axel," I smiled at him.

"You don't mind if I sit here do ya?" Axel asked but he wouldn't move even I said I did.

"Of course not Axel, It's always a pleasure."He laughed and I was in awe. He's probably one of the most beautiful people I've ever laid my eyes on.

We sat in silence for a like the whole class except for me asking him if knew what we were supposed to do. It wasn't awkward though, at least for me. I'm like desensitized when it come to awkwardness.

The bell rang and people started to file out for their next class.

"Seeya in Chem Roxas'" Axel said walking past me. Axel and I have two classes together English and Chemistry I wish we had more but I'm not that lucky.

My next class is Art, It's my favourite because a lot my friends are in it and my brother, plus I'm pretty artistic so it's easy for me.

When I walk in the room I already see my brother signalling me to come sit at his table, his name's Sora and he's my twin. Since we're the same age and pretty much exactly alike we have the same friends. I walked over to the table and sat in between him and my best friend Namine.

"Hey bro" Sora flashed me a big smile.

"Hey guys!" I looked at Namine, she was just staring at the table.

I leaned over and whispered to my brother, "What's wrong with her?" He glanced at her and frowned.

"Namine!" My twin shouted, half the room turned around to see what was happening.

She looked up confused, "What?" She asked angrily.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned. She face softened when she noticed I was there.

"Yeah, I'm fine I was just thinking about try-outs. Has Kairi said when she's holding them?" She looked to Sora, He and Kairi are best friends so if anyone would know it would be him.

"Uh, no I don't think so but she's just came in so ask her yourself." He pointed to the door where the red head was walking in. Kairi walked over to our table and took a seat beside Sora.

"Try outs are Friday, be there or don't have a say in who's on the squad this year." Kairi said bluntly, last year we got tired of doing gym so we asked if we could do something else. The teachers gave a list of things we could do instead and Cheerleading seemed fun, turned out we weren't the ones tired of gym so we adopted the name Destiny Island Dodos. We even went to regionals and came in second to the Twilight Town Tigers!

After that the gym teachers said there was a cheer camp and she heard the Tigers we going, we had no choice but to go and show them who really deserved first and we totally did! Anyways now we need to step up our game this year because we're going to win this year and then win again at camp!

"Okay!" Sora shouted, "We are so going to win this year!" Sora can get really competitive sometimes.

"You know it!" Kairi yelled giving him a high five. The students turned to look at us again. The teacher came into the room and told us what we were supposed to do for the rest of the class.

Half way through the class I saw someone waving at me in the hall, I told the teacher I was going to the washroom.

"Hey Dem what do you need?" I asked before getting pulled into a hug.

"I just wanted to see your cute little face!" He said before pinching my cheek. "That and I wanted someone to go for a walk with." He flashed a big smile at me.

"I'd be glad to, and I need to talk too." I explained to him that the try outs were on Friday. He was on the squad last year so he would obviously be on it again this year but he would still need to show up.

Demyx and I dated last year but we didn't do as much couple stuff as we did friend stuff so we just decided to be friends, it actually brought us a lot closer.

"I'm hungry, wanna go down the cafe?"Demyx asked holding his stomach as if he'd die if he didn't eat.

"Yeah sure, I'm kind of hungry to I didn't eat breakfast." I said rubbing my stomach

"Awe Roxy, I'll give you a piggy back if you want!" He smiled really big and crouched down. I jumped on to his back and he grabbed my thighs to keep me from falling.

Sora and I are really short like 5.2 the same height as Kairi and Namine. Pretty much everyone we're friends with are giants. That's why I love piggy back cause they make me feel tall.

"What do you want Roxy I'm buying?" Demyx said putting me down in the doors of the cafeteria.

"A bagel please Dem" I said then walked to sit at a table.

The brunette slid into his chair and handed me my bagel, I smile at him and started to unwrap it. When I took my first bite my phone buzzed in my pocket, I took it out and read the message and almost choked on my bagel.

Demyx took my phone and squealed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was from Axel! The message read:

**Axel**

**Hey Roxy, I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch with me. We can work on that chem assignment. ;) **

I was ecstatic, the guy I've liked for the past like 5 years asked me to go to lunch; I could die and be happy.

"What'd you say!?" He was probably just as excited as me.

"Oh my god I'm stupid! I haven't even answered him yet!" In all of my excitement I forgot that I'd actually have to answer to make plans.

**Roxas **

**Yeah sure! I haven't even started so I could use some help.**

The bell rang for third period to start, that meant I forgot to go back to my art class! My teacher will probably be mad at me tomorrow.

My schedule goes like this,

1st period: English

2nd period: Art

3rd period: Cooking

LUNCH (When my dreams come true)

4th period: Math

5th period: Chemistry

Cooking is actually just in the cafeteria so I don't even have to move. I waved to Demyx as he went up the stairs to is next class, the cafeteria started to fill and I was searching for a friend to tell the good news to.

I jumped when someone grabbed my hips, "Hey bud, haven't seen you all week!" I turned to see who it was.

"Leon! That might be cause you skipped the past two days but what do I know." I grinned at him and he and he laughed, "Yeah something like that."

Leon is a grade ahead of me, I met him last year when he saved from literal death, I was walking down the halls to get to the parking lot. I stepped through the doors that opened to west staircase that lead to the parking lot. I was texting Sora telling him that Kairi was looking for him and I took a step and slipped and fell down the entire flight! Luckily Leon was at the bottom and saw the whole thing, he picked me up and brought me to the nurse. I only had a concussion but still I maybe could've died, if nobody found me for like a week.

We became good friends and I even got him to join the squad cause he's so strong, his best friend Cloud joined too cause he apparently had nothing better to do. Namine and I think they have a secret thing going on. They'd be pretty cute together. They're like the exact same person, really quiet until you get to know them but then they open up and talk and have fun.

The vibrating of my phone brought me out of thoughts. I pulled it out and checked it.

**Axel**

**Okay awesome! Meet me by the library, we can go to Starbucks or get pizza or whatever you want. **

I blushed at the message and Leon took the phone from me and read the messages.

"OOOO Roxas looks like your fantasies are coming true!" He picked me up and squeezed so tight it was hard to breath.

"I don't have fantasies, that's weird! And put me down before you crush my lungs." I said squirming in his arms.

He put me down as the teacher was coming in, "Get into your groups and grab a recipe off the counter." It was the usual instructions, lucky for me the group I was assigned at the beginning of the year was full of people I didn't like.

I talked to Leon for a couple minutes before dragging my feet over to the table my group was working at, they already had started making what looks like cookies.

My group consisted of four people not including myself, I'll list them in order from most annoying to least. Xion, she thinks she can tell everybody what to do and I pretty much want to cut her. Larxene, she's just a bitch. Vanitas, he's a douche but can be funny sometimes when he yells at Xion. Then there's Ienzo he isn't annoying and I don't really mind him. He's Demyx's best friend's twin.

Xion and I have a history of getting into little fights, lately they've been getting worse. Not that I care I hate the bitch but sometimes she likes to take things to far which means I have to get her back at least twice as bad.

"Roxas, cool of you to finally join us." Xion said as I hopped onto the table

"Class started like five minutes ago, but I could totally leave if that's what you want." I said not even bothering to look at her, she doesn't deserve it.

"Actually yeah that'd be pretty awesome, no one here likes you any ways," She said vigorously mixing the batter

"Sorry Xion but I definitely like Roxas more then I like you," Vanitas said pushing off the table to go the washroom. Ienzo was looking at the floor he usually stayed out of our fights and Larxene was texting I don't even think she's listening to us.

"Oh sorry Roxas you got the approval of the grossest one in this group, lucky you." Xion said smirking

"Last time I checked nobody even wants to be near you ever since your little Chlamydia incident last year, I think that makes you the grossest one in this group, bitch." Larxene burst out laughing, turns out she was listening, but Xion didn't appreciate it as much as her. She took bowl of batter and dumped it down the front of me then stormed of the cafeteria.

"Fuck you slut!" I screamed as she ran. I was seething and to add onto it the entire class was looking at me whispering. Leon ran over took my hand and rushed me to his locker

"I got some clothes that should fit," he explained unlocking the locker. He pulled out a pair of leather pants that were luckily only one size bigger then my pants.

"Thanks Le, but what about my shirt?" I looked down at the hardening batter on my top.

"I don't know, maybe Sora will have something." Leon said walking me to the bathroom. "But I do know I can get Yuffie to get that bitch back for you."

"Thanks for the offer but I'm gonna take of it myself, seeya later." I winked and disappeared behind the bathroom door.

I struggled pulling on the pants, even though they were a size too big they were still really tight.

I stepped out of the washroom with my phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sor, you don't happen to have an extra shirt do ya?"

"Um I can check my locker meet me in the science wing, kay?"

"Yeah sure be right there."

He was waiting for me outside the doors to the science wing.

"Whoa what happened bro?" He asked eyeing my shirt, "And what's with the pants?"

"Xion's a stupid bitch and I might kill her, you know the usual."I explained walking in the direction of his locker.

"What about the pants?" Sora questioned catching up.

"Oh these old things?" I said slapping my legs " Leon just gave them to me."

"Why did Leon have leather pants? Now that I think about it he does wear a lot of leather, EW I'd hate to see the things he and Cloud get up to." Sora rambled and I just smiled, sometimes his brain worked a lot faster than mine.

We got to his locker pretty fast considering it was on the third floor and we were on second and these pants are nearly impossible to climb stairs in.

He unlocked his locker and handed me a white Henley.

"There you go, you probably could've just gone home at lunch." Sora pointed out. I quickly switched shirts and handed the ruined one back to him.

"Thanks, and no I couldn't, I've got plans with axel." I said hurrying away before I went deaf from his squeal.

I walked back down both flights of stairs to the cafeteria (almost falling twice) to see Xion wasn't back yet.

Mr. Xaldin, the cooking teacher was already briefed by Ienzo on what happened. He told him Xion started it and I was just defending myself. It's a good thing he kinda likes me or I would probably have been sent to the office.

Mr. Xaldin said we could just sit back and do whatever for the rest of class so we just talked bit. Vanitas said he was sad he didn't get to see me smash Xion.

Leon came over when his cookies were done, he offered me one but I said no. Knowing me I'd get chocolate on my shirt.

"You look pretty cute Roxas, we should go shopping sometime I can help you pick stuff out."He said looking me up and down.

"Thanks but I'm not into your fetish, that's why you have Cloud." His face flushed and turned away quickly, "Oh my god I so knew it!" I shouted laughing.

"I don't even know what you're talking about." He said unconvincingly.

The bell rang and we said goodbye. It was time for my lunch with Axel! He said to meet him by the library, which was on second floor. I climbed the stairs and walked down the hall to the library. Axel was already there, he looked over and saw me and flashed a smile.


End file.
